Hate and Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: "Siapa orang yang kau benci?"/"Siapa orang yang kau cinta?"/Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis manis dan cantik terjebak dalam perasaannya yang membingungkan. Ada rasa benci terhadap pria kejam itu, namun ada pula rasa cinta. Perasaan yang berlawanan tersebut dia rasakan secara bersamaan. Antara ingin memiliki dan tak ingin memiliki./Special for to day/3 April 2016/HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY! :*
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku slight GaaSaku and NaruIno. Rated : T. Genre : Drama & Romance. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

Special for NaruSaku day (3 April 2016)

* * *

 **Hate and Love**

* * *

Ketika suara berisik dari para wanita di luar sana terdengar, kembali dahi itu berkerut, namun enggan membuka mata. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi santainya saat ini, dan segera merubahnya jadi menyandarkan tengkuk di kedua lengan dengan wajah menengadah ke atas langit-langit kelas.

Di pagi yang sangat menyebalkan ini paling nyaman di bawa bersantai. Begitulah pikir Naruto Namikaze.

Langkah di luar sana terdengar semakin dekat, dan suara berisik dari tawa mereka kian ketara mengusik pagi yang tentram milik Naruto Namikaze. Dunia ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi.."

Seorang gadis berparas langsung menyapa lokal kosong begitu tiba di depan pintu kelas. Seketika gadis itu bungkam, dan buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat. Ternyata kelas masih kosong, hanya ada satu orang yang sedang tiduran di meja barisan paling belakang.

"Ups! Aku harap dia tak terganggu.."

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten yang tadi berbicara. "Aku tak sengaja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum masam, tak menyadari dengan tatapan tajam dibelakangnya. Bahkan Tenten juga tak menyadarinya.

"Hey, kau yang disebelah sana!"

Sontak, kedua gadis yang tengah berbincang dimuka pintu itu terkejut kala mendapat panggilan datar dari dalam sana. Ini tidak baik. Naruto Namikaze, siswa liar di _Konoha Senior High School_ memanggil salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada dingin. Apa yang harus Tenten lakukan. Ini benar-benar gawat.

Sakura bingung. Sesaat ia menatap ke mana arah pandangan Naruto tertuju, lalu menunjuk diri sendiri ketika menyadari tatapan tajam itu tertuju padanya. "Aku?" Mata bulatnya mengerjap polos, sementara Tenten sedang bersusah payah menelan ludah. Tamatlah riwayat mereka.

Naruto menaikan kedua kaki di atas meja. "Pinky, kau 'kah murid baru itu?" Gadis di sana mengangguk polos. Yeah, ternyata dia murid pindahan yang baru dua minggu tadi menjadi siswi di sekolah elit ini. Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik di mata Naruto. Hanya para lelakian itu saja yang terlalu berlebihan menilai murid baru itu.

'G-gawat!' Tenten berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak. Memangnya siapa orang yang berani berurusan sengan siswa nakal dan terkejam di _KSHS_. Siapapun orangnya pasti takut, dan nyalinya akan langsung ciut bila Naruto Namikaze menyebut namanya.

"Kemari kau!"

Untuk sesaat Sakura kembali menatap Tenten, sebelum kemudian ia pergi mendatangi tempat Naruto. "Ya, ada apa?" Ia berdiri di dekat meja pria tak berekspresi itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan mata malas. "Sebagai murid baru di sini kau harus patuh padaku.." Dan benar saja dugaan Tenten, lagi-lagi murid baru ada di bawah kendali Naruto.

Sakura tak mengerti, namun bodohnya ia malah menganggukan kepala. "Baiklah _Senpai_.."

Mata Naruto berputar malas. Lagi-lagi bocah bodoh. "Tugas pertamamu adalah membelikan aku susu coklat di kantin, dan harus pakai uangmu."

Sakura terkejut. "Ehh! Tapi 'kan..." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Tatapan tajam itu sukses membungkam rapat mulutnya.

Tenten segera menyusul Sakura ke dalam. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, kalau kelamaan nanti kita mengantri." Ia menarik gadis pingkish itu, dan bergegas membawanya keluar.

Naruto acuh, lalu kembali menikmati pagi nya yang santai ini..

Sakura dibuat heran ketika melihat Tenten menghela nafas lega begitu mereka tiba di luar. "Tenten, kau kenapa?"

Gadis bercepol itu menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Jangan banyak bicara pada Naruto, dia itu kejam tahu." Melihat wajah polos Sakura benar-benar membuat Tenten merasa gemas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Namanya Naruto? Kenapa kejam?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Tenten mendengus keras. "Kau tahu, dia baru saja di skors karena memukuli kakak kelas sebelah sampai masuk Rumah Sakit." Sakura tampak kaget mendengar paparan tersebut. "Naruto itu kejam, dia tak memandang pria atau wanita. Semua sama di matanya, jadi kau harus hati-hati kepada dia. Kau mengerti."

Sakura mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Jadi karena di skors makanya pemuda tadi tak pernah kelihatan selama dua minggu ini. Pantas saja ia tak mengenalnya, dan baru hari ini melihat siswa cenderung itu. Tampan, tapi sayang kejam. Sakura jadi takut dekat-dekat dengan dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan saat menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Seketika ia tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Gaara.."

Pemuda tanpa alis mata itu balas tersenyum. "Sakura." Balasnya terhadap sapaan tersebut. Gadis itu merogoh saku seragamnya, lalu menyerahkan selembar uang kertas kepada pemilik kantin. "Hey! Kau suka minum susu coklat ya?"

Buru-buru Sakura menggeleng. Tak membenarkan hal tersebut. "Ini bukan untukku."

Dahi Gaara berkerut. "Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Naruto - _Senpai_." Jawab gadis manis itu seadanya. Memang benar begitu kenyataannya bukan?

Gaara tak senang setelah mendengar nama itu. "Apa dia yang menyuruhmu?"

"Sebagai murid baru aku harus patuh pada semua perintah Naruto - _Senpai,_ begitu kata Naruto - _Senpai_." Sakura menerima uang kembaliannya. "Maaf Gaara, aku duluan ya.." Ia bergegas pergi sambil membawa susu kotak dan _Sandwich_ di tangannya.

Gaara kenal siapa itu Naruto Namikaze. Dia siswa kejam yang di takuti oleh semua murid di _KSHS_ , termasuk beberapa guru. Kenapa Sakura bisa terlibat dengan pria gila itu? Dia orang yang sangat berbahaya untuk gadis sebaik Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Kepala pink itu berputar ke belakang. "Umm.. aku mau makan di kantin bersama teman-teman."

Naruto tersenyum remeh. "Heh! Sudah punya teman rupanya." Ujarnya dengan angkuh. "Kau tak boleh pergi." Datar namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Naruto melarangnya pergi? Heh, memang siapa dia? Berani sekali mengatur kehidupannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sakura dongkol, sampai membuatnya berani berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Naruto menyedot susu coklat miliknya dengan kaki saling bertumpu di atas meja. "Tugasmu masih belum selesai." Tengkuknya bersandar nyaman disandaran bangku, dan kedua mata sipitnya tekatup- menikmati angin pagi.

Sakura menyeringit tak senang. "Tugas apa lagi?" Ia bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Hari pertama saja sudah begini kesalnya, bagaimana besok-besok? Bisa-bisa ia makan jantung gara-gara pria itu.

"Tugas rumahku belum selesai, dan kau harus mengerjakannya sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai." Naruto melempar Ransel miliknya ke atas meja. "Buka dan temukan sendiri di sana." Ia kembali bersantai pada posisinya.

Sakura bergeming dari meja depan. "Aku bukan pelayanmu!" Bantahan itu sukses membuka kedua mata Naruto. Pria itu bangun dan duduk, lalu menatap tajam Sakura dari tempatnya berada.

"Lalu?"

Suara berhawa tak sedap itu menggetarkan tubuh Sakura. "A-aku tidak m-mau mengerjakanny-"

 **GUBRAKK!**

Naruto memukul meja..

Sakura tertunduk. Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot bengis. "Kau..." Pria itu melangkah ke arahnya. Astaga! Ternyata semengerikan ini menghadapi Naruto Namikaze. Kasihan sekali nasib mereka yang sudah pernah diperlakukan seperti Sakura saat ini. "Berani sekali kau."

"Ugh!"

Sakura terjinjit karena ulah Naruto. Pemuda itu mencekal rahangnya, dan membawa pandangannya ke atas. "Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau padaku." Ia kesulitan bernafas. Jemari kokoh itu terlalu kuat mencengkram rahangnya. Seperti mau diremukan.

Saat tiba di depan kelas, Kiba dan Lee dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan di dalam lokal. Dingin dan mencengkam. Begitulah keadaannya.

"K-kiba, ayo k-kita tolong Sakura-chan.." Lee berbisik pada Kiba.

"K-kau saja, aku t-takut." Namun Kiba menolak.

"Ugh! L-lepas.." Sakura memegang erat tangan Naruto. Ingin melepaskan cengkraman itu dari rahangnya. Matanya memerah. Ia hendak menangis, namun tetap menahannya. Ia akan bertahan selagi mampu.

"A-a-ano.. N-naruto, tolong l-lepaskan Sakura-chan."

Mata Naruto bergulir ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu kelas. "Lalu kau akan menggantikan posisinya, begitu?" Ia menajamkan tatapan, membuat kedua pemuda di sana makin kalut. Keringat takut becucuran di kening mereka.

"B-bukan b-begitu, S-akura-chan dipanggil o-oleh Tsunade - _Sama_.." Lee menjelaskan ucapannya yang tadi sempat membuat Naruto salah paham.

Terdiam sesaat, namun setelah itu Naruto mendekatkan wajah Sakura padanya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, ingat itu baik-baik!" Kemudian ia melepaskan rahang gadis itu, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Kiba dan Lee berdiri tegang begitu Naruto menatap mereka dengan sorot setajam mata musang. Dia mengerikan sekali.

"Hiks, hiks.." Sakura menyeka setiap derai air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Kiba dan Lee menghampiri Sakura, dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan berbagai cara. "Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, Naruto sudah pergi." Kiba mengelus punggungnya dengan halus. Kasihan sekali gadis manis ini.

"Hiks, a-aku t-takut sekali." Sakura menangis hingga sesegukan. Benar kata Tenten, Naruto Namikaze orang yang sangat kejam. Kalau marah dia tak memandang siapapun. Pria atau wanita sama saja di matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia berbaring telungkup, sedangkan kepalanya menghadap ke samping. Kejadian tadi siang masih terekam jelas dalam kepalanya. Si pria dingin itu mengancamnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan sialnya ia malah ketakutan. Siapapun orangnya pasti tidak akan sanggup bila di tatap dengan mata setajam itu. Tadi itu sangat mengerikan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas. "Ya ampun, tadi aku takut sekali. Rasanya seperti mau menangis sambil bersujud di kaki Naruto - _Senpai_.." Ia memejamkan mata. Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa ia berurusan dengan pria macam Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura teringat kembali dengan ucapan Kiba dan Lee padanya. Dua pemuda itu bilang bahwa Naruto pernah melempar seorang siswa dari lantai dua, hingga tersangkut di atas pohon. Katanya siswa bernasib malang itu di hukum oleh Naruto karena tak sengaja menumpahkam susu coklatnya. Hanya masalah sepele, tetapi Naruto menanggapinya secara berlebihan.

Bersyukur siswa itu tersangkut di dahan pohon, jika tidak bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang di tangan Naruto.

Kelopak lentik itu terbuka kembali. "Aku jadi takut ke sekolah." Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut sekali hiks.." Dan pada akhirnya ia menangis. Naruto Namikaze membuatnya takut masuk sekolah. Sama halnya dengan siswa itu. Dia trauma dan tidak berani lagi memunculkan batang hidung di sekolah. Kedua orang tua siswa itu tidak punya pilihan lain, dan mereka memutuskannya pindah sekolah. Begitulah kata Kiba.

 **Cklekk!**

Seorang wanita setengah baya membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Kepala pirangnya menggeleng begitu mendapai sang putri sedang berbaring telungkup dengan keadaan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Bahkan sepatu masih melekat di kakinya.

"Sakura, makan siang sudah siap. Cepatlah turun.."

Gadis itu bergeming dari sana. "Aku nanti saja, suruh Sasori-Nii makan duluan." Ia menyahut dengan wajah bersembunyi dibalik bantal. Hanya cara itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk meredam suara seraknya. Gara-gara menangis, jadi membuat suaranya tedengar kering.

Mebuki menghembuskan nafas. "Ya sudah, yang penting jangan sampai tak makan, nanti kakakmu marah." Sang putri tak merespons. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Kenapa dengan putrinya itu?

Sakura menyeka bekas air mata yang mengalir di batang hidungnya. Sial! Gara-gara Naruto Namikaze ia jadi seperti ini. Dasar pria brengksek!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukhh!**

"Aaw!"

Bahu pria itu disenggol tanpa sengaja, membuat belanjaan yang dia jinjing jatuh berhamburan dijalan. Si pelaku bersikap acuh, lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan menghiraukan orang yang tengah kesusahan itu. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Hey, kalau jalan pakai mata!"

Sepang kaki jangkung itu berhenti. _Blue safir_ miliknya melirik orang itu dengan sorot tajam. Saat tak lagi mendapat kecaman dari pria itu, ia kembali melangkah. Kedua tangannya tersimpan dalam saku mantel. Naruto melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Lelaki bergigi runcing itu menelan ludah dengan berat. Untunglah tidak lepas kendali, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Jugo. Terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan bantuan pernafasan.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan Naruto Namikaze?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibuuu.. hari ini aku tidak mau sekolah." Sakura merengek di tempat tidurnya. Mebuka berdiri sambil bercacak pinggang, dan tatapan tajamnya telak mengenai mata Sakura. Seram sekali cara Eme _rald_ itu memicing. "Haaa.. Ibu, aku mohon." Gadis itu berbaring meringkuk.

Mebuki menarik-narik lengan Sakura. "Ayo bangun, kau tidak boleh bolos sekolah sebelum genap satu bulan menjadi siswi di sekolah itu." Saat tegerak ia langsug mendudukan sang putri.

Sakura duduk dengan malas-malasan. "Ibu, kumohon kali ini saja.." Ia mengguncang tangan Mebuki, dan terus menujukan wajah memelas untuk mendapat belas kasihan dari sang Ibunda. Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Bad Boy sialan itu ia jadi takut masuk sekolah. Bagaimana bisa lelaki kejam itu sekolah di gedung dan lokal yang sama dengannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sakura, kau harus sekolah! TITIK!"

Kalimat terakhir yang mampu membuat Sakura pasrah. Sekali tidak, ya tidak. Sekali iya, ya iya. Begitulah keras kepalanya Mebuki. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mau tidak mau hari ini Sakura harus masuk sekolah. Itulah cara dia agar tak membuat sang Ibu mengamuk. Bisa hancur rumah ini bila Mebuki sampai mengamuk.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Ck! Iya, iya aku sekolah.." Setelah itu ia berangsur turun dari ranjang. "Huh, sial!" Berat sekali menggerakan kakinya hanya untuk membuka langkah. Tatapan tajam dari pria sialan itu terus menghantui ketenangannya. Dia itu siluman atau manusia? Kenapa bisa semengerikan itu?

"Hhaaa~" Sakura mengeluh dalam langkah gontai. "Payah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala merah muda itu menyembul dari balik pintu. Mengintip lokal yang tampak sepi. "A-apa dia ada di dalam? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Nafasnya berembus lega saat pandangannya benar-benar tak mendapati si pirang dingin itu di dalam lokal. "Haahh~, syukurlah." Ia tersenyum lega. Akhirnya selamat.

 **Pukk!**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura, dan seketika kontan menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Ia gagal masuk, atau mungkin gagal selamat hari ini. Ya ampun, keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Sakura membalik badan dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian ia termangu setelah melihat orang dibelakangnya.

"Sai!"

Pemuda itu menyapa sang gadis dengan senyum . "Hay, kenapa mengendap-ngendap begitu?"

Gelagapan sesaat, lalu buru-buru Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "S-siapa yang mengendap, aku biasa saja.. heehee.." Ia tertawa grogi.

"Kau!"

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang. Suara itu. Panggilan tak sopan itu. Dia.. Naruto Namikaze. Astaga! Tamatlah ia. Begitu menoleh ke samping, Sakura langsung dibuat menelan ludah dengan berat. Sial! Wajah iblis itu tersaji di depan matanya langsung. Dan, apa-apaan tatapannya itu. Tajam seperti burung hantu. Menyeramkan sekali.

Rasanya tak bisa bergerak, terlebih ketika Naruto malah menghampirinya. "Urusan kita belum selesai.." Pria itu mencekal lengan kanannya. Ya ampun, kenapa dia kuat sekali sih? Sakura jadi merasa tersakiti setiap kali disentuh oleh pria kejam itu. "Ikut aku!" Naruto menarik Sakura secara paksa.

Gadis itu mengeraskan tubuh, membuat Naruto yang tengah menariknya terhenti. Wajah tembok pria itu menoleh padanya, dan langsung menatap tajam dirinya. Tidak ada pilihan, mau tak mau terpaksa ia harus ikut bersama lelaki ini. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menarik Sakura.

Sai menahan pundak Naruto. "Hey teman, kau tak lihat kalau Sakura-san tidak mau ikut bersamamu.." Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menantangnya, tentu hal itu membuat amarah Naruto memuncak. Kurang ajar sekali orang itu.

 **Bukhh!**

Punggung lebar Sai membentur dinding tembok. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, banci!" Kerah seragamnya kusut karena cengkraman Naruto yang kelewat erat. "Mau kuhajar kau!" _Blue Safir_ nan tajam itu menatap bengis pada _Onyx_ kelam miliknya. Pria ini kejam sekali.

Sakura menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan takut-takut. "A-ayo kita p-pergi.." Ajaknya dengan suara bergetar. Siapa yang tidak berkeringat dingin saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Malaikat tampab namun berhati iblis.

Naruto melirik Sakura, lalu kembali menatap Sai yang mati kutu di tempat. "Bersyukur hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ menghajar seseorang, apalagi banci sepertimu." Setelah itu ia menarik tangannya dari kerah seragam Sai. "Kau selamat bukan karena si pinky bodoh itu, ingat itu baik-baik!" Kemudian ia berlalu seraya menarik lengan kurus Sakura. Langkah cepatnya membuat langkah gadis merah muda itu terseok.

Sai merosot jatuh hingga terduduk sepenuhnya di lantai. Ia menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya di tengah paha. "Aku tak bisa. Dia terlalu seram." Ucapnya frustasi. Rasa kesal dan takut secara bersamaan menghantui perasaannya. Ia takut kepada Naruto Namikaze, dan marah pada diri sendiri karena tak bisa melindungi Sakura dari ancaman lelaki tak berperasaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Canggung. Begitulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Sejak belasan menit tadi mereka tiba di atap sekolah, namun kejadiannya malah seperti ini. Hening. Naruto membelakangi dirinya. Dia berdiri di balkon pembatas, dan tengah memerhatikan para murid di bawah sana. Cuek sekali pria itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura tersadar, dan buru-buru mengubah wajah konyolnya. "Aku Sakura Haruno, _Senpai_.." Ia menjawab seadaanya, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata sipitnya, dan membiarkan angin menghembus rambut pirangnya. "Aku tidak tanya namamu.." Pipi Sakura memerah. Astaga! Malunya. "Aku tanya siapa kau?" Sakura gelagapan. Ya ampun, pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto tanyakan padanya?

"A-aku.. umm.." Sakura bingung mau nenjawab apa. Sebenarnya Naruto yang kelewat pintar atau dirinya yang kelewat bodoh? Pertanyaan _bermakna_ itu saja bingung mau di jawab apa. Lelaki sinting itu membuatnya kalut. Pagi hari yang sangat sial bagi Sakura.

Naruto mendengus jenuh. "Kau gadis bodoh yang sok berani, benar begitu bukan?" Sakura melongo. Apa itu benar? "Dasar bodoh!" Pria itu meliriknya dengan mata malas. "Sok kuat." Sepertinya memang benar. Sakura akui, ia memang gadis lemah yang sok kuat, dan punya otak pas-pasan.

Pria itu meninggalkan pembatas balkon, lalu mendekati Sakura. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menundukan kepala. "Dengar!" Naruto mencekal tengkuknya, dan mempertemukan tatapan mata mereka secara langsung. "Mulai saat ini kau milikku, selalu ingat itu dalam kepalamu." Ia mengatupkan mata dan bibir rapat-rapat. Wajah Naruto dekat sekali dengannya. Hembusan nafas dari sana menerpa ujung hidungnya.

"B-baiklah, kulakukan apa prepun yang _Senpai_ inginkan t-tapi tolong l-lepaskan aku.." Terpaksa menyerah, karena pilihan tidak ada lagi di tangan Sakura. Ia tak berani menantang pria ini, terlebih ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Dan lagi, banyak _Issue_ yang beredar mengatakan Naruto Namikaze adalah siswa terkejam di _KSHS_ , tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui..

..Naruto Namikaze adalah Cucu kandung dari pemilik gedung sekolah ini.

Inilah kenyataan pahit yang Sakura jalani dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Dia tak ubahnya dengan seorang pelayan. Diperlakukan semena-mena, di kecam dan di hina sesuka hati oleh Naruto Namikaze. Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui.

Sakura membenci pria yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

..sangat membenci lelaki kejam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian 3 minggu lalu, kini Sakura sudah resmi menjadi milik, atau lebih tepatnya menjadi pelayan Naruto. Tak satu pun ada yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu dari genggaman Namikaze bungsu. Semua hanya bisa diam dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan _Gomene_ , lantaran tak bisa menolong.

 **SRAKK!**

Suara tak sedap itu mengundang tatapan dari beberapa murid yang kebetulan ada di kelas kosong. Naruto menghiraukan tatapan dari mereka, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Gadis bodoh itu lama sekali. Hanya membelikan susu kotak dan _sandwich_ tak butuh waktu selama itu juga bukan. Setengah jam berlalu tapi gadis itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Tawa manis Sakura lepas dengan lembut setelah mendengar guyonan Gaara yang menggelitik perut. Ternyata tak semua pria dingin itu menyebalkan. Buktinya saja Gaara. Dia memang dingin dan pendiam, namun tak seperti Naruto. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, Gaara bukanlah pria kejam dan menyebalkan. Dia baik dan ramah.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum."

Sakura tertegun, lalu menatap Gaara setelah berhenti melangkah. "Gaara.." Ia tersentuh. Kenapa Gaara begitu baik padanya? Kenapa hanya Gaara yang memperlakukannya dengan istimewa? Kenapa Naruto tidak?

Gaara maju mendekati gadis manis itu. "Sakura, sebenarnya ak-"

"Oohh.. di sini rupanya."

Ketika suara dingin itu terdengar, seketika Gaara dan Sakura melihat ke tempat suara tersebut berasal.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan air muka kesal. Bagaimana tak kesal, setelah ditunggu selama puluhan menit, dan saat disusul gadis itu malah bersama pria lain. Tentu saja dia boleh bersama siapapun yang dia mau, tetapi alangkah baiknya bila dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu. Naruto paling tak suka menunggu. Menunggu sebentar saja ia kesalnya setengah mati, apalagi kalau menunggu sampai lama.

Sakura menjauh dari Gaara. "Naruto.." Jantungnya berdetak keras. Ini gawat. Dia pasti akan marah besar. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, ini salah si penjaga kantin. Padahal tadi ia sudah datang lebih cepat dari yang lain, bahkan sudah memesan susu coklat dan _sandwich_ , tapi gara-gara kelalaian si penjaga kantin, pesanannya terlupakan, dan ia harus dibuat menunggu antrian selama belasan menit. Menyebalkan.

Naruto menyentak tangan Sakura secara kasar. "Aku menyuruhmu membelikan makan siang untukku, bukan menyuruhmu pacaran dengan siluman _Panda_ tak beralis itu."

Tangan Gara terkepal mendengarnya. Kalau saja bukan karena Tsunade - _Sama_ ia tak akan segan-segan memecahkan mulut lancang si Namikaze bungsu itu. Anak kurang ajar seperti dia memang pantas diberi pelajaran setimpal dengan apa yang sudah pernah dia lakukan.

Mata Sakura berkilat tajam. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Dengan berani ia menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata biru itu. "Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menghina temanku."

Sulit digambarkan. Rasanya geram dan ingin menghajar apapun, namun tak termasuk ingin menghajar gadis manis itu. Biarpun kesal bukan kepalang, tetapi Naruto tetap menahan diri. "Lancang!" Hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Menyadari Gaara hendak ikut campur, Sakura lekas menahannya dengan lirikan. "Ini masalah kita berdua, jangan melibatkan siapapun." Tatapannya menengadah ke atas. Naruto itu terlalu tinggi untuk di tatap dengan kepala lurus.

 **Grephh!**

"Hey!"

Naruto melirik Gaara. "Jangan ikut campur!" Tekannya dalam sekali peringatan. Pemuda itu menggeram, lalu kembali pada posisinya.

Sakura tampak gelisah dengan posisinya saat ini. "Denger, Nona manis!" Naruto menarik tengkuknya menggunakan satu tangan. "Kau itu milikku, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sekolah ini." Kata-kata tajam dan menusuk.

Sakura menahan air mata. Lidah pria ini lebih tajam dari pisau silet. Kata-katanya sangat menusuk hati. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya seorang gadis miskin, bisa masuk sekolah di _Konoha Senior High School_ juga berkat bantuan _Beasiswa._ Tapi haruskah Naruto menghinanya seperti ini? Keterlaluan sekali.

Naruto terhuyung ketika Sakura mendorong dadanya dengan kuat.

"Aku membencimu!" Setelah itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto. _Sandwich_ dan susu kotak tadi ia buang di lantai.

"Sakura!" Gaara mengejar gadis itu.

Naruto mendecih muak. "Orang miskin tak sadar diri!" Ia mengumpat. Kalimat _Aku Membencimu_ , itu sudah sering Sakura lontarkan padanya. Dua kata namun penuh _Makna_ itu sudah menjadi kalimat andalan Sakura.

Yahh.. ia tahu gadis itu membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan! Sialan! Namikaze sialan!" Sakura menginjak-nginjak selembar foto di lantai. "Mati kau sialan!" Bibir mungilnya terus mengecam berbagai sumpah serapah. "Dasar brengsek! Namikaze brengsek! Aargghh!"

 **Drapp drapp!**

 **Drapp drapp!**

Kaki jenjang itu terus menghentak selembar foto di bawah kakinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan foto Naruto Namikaze. Lelaki sialan berlidah tajam, kejam dan dingin, sialan dan brengsek. Begitulah Sakura menganggap pria berparas tampan namun tak berekspresi itu. Naruto Namikaze tampan bak malaikat, namun kejam seperti iblis. Pria macam apa dia itu. Benar-benar sialan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi.

 **Jdukk!**

Kaki ranjang menjadi sasaran tendangannya. Setelah menendang kaki ranjang, kini Sakura berdiri sambil bercacak pinggang. Air mukanya tampak resah, dan ia tak bisa berdiri dengan tenang.

"Sial!"

Gadis manis itu mengumpat..

"Aaaaaa... sakittt..."

Sakura duduk di lantai sembari menyayangkan jemari kaki kanannya. Lihatlah, sekali pun Naruto tidak ada di sini, namun Sakura tetap tersakiti karena dia.

Hari yang suram bagi Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Namikaze berjalan menyusuri pinggiran laut dengan langkah tenang, sementara kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana. Angin laut menghembus surai pirangnya, kaos tipis yang ia kenakan turut beterbangan bersama rambutnya. Malam yang indah dan tenang. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Naruto sukai. Berdiri dibelakang rumah sambil menikmati pemandangan laut yang penuh dengan berbagai kapal.

Lampu-lampu dari kapal menjadi pelengkap indahnya lautan..

Pria muda itu duduk setelah merasa cukup puas menghirup angin laut. Ia menyandarkan tengkuknya di badan kursi, lalu kedua matanya terkatup. Malam senyaman ini akan menjadi lengkap bila di temani oleh seseorang.

Spontan, kelopak sipit yang awalnya terkatup itu kembali terbuka. Mengerjap sesaat, lalu Naruto menyeringai.

"Seseorang yaa..."

Alangkah baiknya menyuruh gadis manis itu datang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sakura melewatkan pagi harinya dengan senyum lebar dan wajah cerah. Ia bahkan terus ybersenandung ria disepanjang jalan. Mulai dari perjalanan bersepeda menuju sekolah, hingga tiba di sekolah. Sakura terus bernyanyi-nyanyi pelan, dan terkadang melompat saat di rasa bahagia.

Sesuatu telah membuatnya bahagia..

"Ino, menjauh dariku!"

Seketika Sakura terhenti, bahkan senyumnya lenyap ketika indra pendengarannya samar-samar menangkap suara Naruto dari dalam lokal. Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Kenapa hawanya serasa panas?

Sakura terlanjur penasaran, dan membuat nekat memunculkan diri di depan pintu kelas XII.

"Naruto, I love you.." Ino berjinjit, lalu mengecup bibir merah Naruto.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat kejadian di dalam sana. Seorang putri Yamanaka mendatangi kelas mereka hanya untuk Naruto. Dan, apa-apaan dia. Langsung nyosor- mencuri ciuman Naruto. Gadis lancang tak tahu diri. Centil dan suka bertingkah genit kepada Naruto. Ia jijik melihat gadis yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"NARUTO BODOH!"

Saat mendengar teriakan membahana itu, secara reflek Naruto mendorong Ino darinya. Begitu menoleh, pandangannya di suguhi kehadiran Sakura di depan pintu. Naruto tertegun sejenak, dan matanya berkedip berulang kali.

Apa?

Sakura meneriakinya bodoh?

"H-hey, ka-" Tak sempat protes dengan teriakan _Kurang Ajar_ tadi, Sakura langsung meninggalkan lokal. Naruto terheran melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Pandangan Ino kembali beralih pada Naruto. Sedikit tak senang saat mendapati pemuda itu terus menatap ambang pintu. Tempat gadis aneh tadi menghilang. Memangnya gadis tadi siapa? Sampai-sampai mampu menahan atensi Naruto hingga selama itu. Aihh, paling cuma gadis miskin yang jatuh hati pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak saat mendapat tarikan terhadap kerah seragamnya. Begitu hendak membuka suara, Ino segera mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Sakura melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, sedangkan mata indahnya terlihat memerah. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari dirinya, dan kekurangan itu berasal dari letak hatinya. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. Sakit sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan sampai saat ini Sakura belum mengerti apa maksud dari tangisannya. Ia hanya merasa hatinya sakit, dan jiwanya hilang sebagian. Moment langka pada malam itu teringat kembali dalam benaknya. Naruto menelfonnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah. Kali ini bukan untuk pelayanan, namun teman untuk menikmati angin laut bersama-sama. Bukankah itu manis untuk seseorang seperti Naruto? Yahh, sangat manis. Pria kejam seperti dia ternyata memiliki sisi baik yang manis.

 _Namikaze tukang PHP!_ Begitulah Sakura memaki Naruto.

Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura dengan belaian lembut. Bukannya bersedih atau marah, wanita setengah baya itu malah tersenyum melihat putri bungsu nya menangis dan bolos dari sekolah. Padahal pagi-pagi tadi dia terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, namun saat pulang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya suram dan sembab. Sepertinya anak itu sempat menangis di jalan.

"Hikss.. laki-laki sialan! Brengsek, hiks hiks."

Bahkan, telinga Mebuki sampai bosan setiap kali mendengar umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang diluncurkan dari bibir mungil putrinya. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang patah hati, tapi kenapa mulutnya malah ikut-ikut mendukung? Menghasut putri cantiknya untuk melontarkan makian pedas.

"Sayang, ceritakan semuanya pada Ibu agar kau bisa merasa lebih ringan dengan beban itu.."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik paha Mebuki. "Ibu, aku benci dia Ibu." Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. _Benci dia, bencia dia_ dan _benci dia._ Sungguh, Mebuki benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh putrinya. Siapa yang sebenarnya dia benci? Dan, siapa yang dia cinta? Apakah orang yang sama?

Mebuki menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi Sakura. "Sekarang katakan.." Ia menarik pandangan gadis itu padanya, dan kini sepasang _Emerlad_ basah itu sedang membalas tatapan darinya. "Siapa orang yang kau benci?"

"Naruto Namikaze.." Gadis itu menjawab tanpa ragu. Apa yang mau diragukan? Sudah jelas kalau ia membenci pria jahat itu.

Senyum Mebuki terkembang. "Siapa orang yang kau cintai." Tanyanya terhadap sang putri.

Terdiam sesaat, bahkan tangisnya reda seketika. Mata Sakura mengerjap. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa-masa saat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan sakit, menangis, menderita, tersenyum tertawa dan bahagia. Naruto yang memberinya rasa _Pahit_ dan _manis_ itu. Naruto yang membuatnya bisa merasakan apa itu _Sakit_ dan _Nyaman._ Dan, Naruto juga yang mengajarkannya apa itu _Cinta._

Pria itu mengajarkan segalanya kepada dirinya..

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai?" Pertanyaan yang serupa kembali dilontarkan.

"Naruto Namikaze." Sakura menjawab tanpa merasa ada beban. Hatinya plong saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia tak bisa menyangkal atau pun menyembunyikan perasaannya, karena memang itulah kenyataan yang ia jalani. Ia _Jatuh Cinta_ kepada pria yang bertindak semena-mena padanya, dan ada kalanya berlaku baik.

Naruto Namikaze..

..dia memang laki-laki sialan.

"Hehh, sudah kuduga.." Mata Sakura berkilat tajam. Sasori tersenyum kaku, lalu mengerahkan _Piece_ kepada Sakura. "Please, sorry beb." Ucapnya sambil pamer deretan gigi dengan mata terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarikan secara tiba-tiba itu sukses mengejutkan Sakura. Seseorang langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam gudang, lalu menutup pintu setelah itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak sempat berteriak karena orang itu membekap mulutnya. Extrim sekali cara dia memaksa.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura, seketika ia mendapat picingan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Mulut lancang itu baru memulai menyemburkan bisanya. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Astaga, bibir mungil itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Keinginan kotor untuk melumatnya mengotori pikiran Naruto.

 **Brukh!**

"Akhh!"

Pekikan manis lepas tanpa sengaja dari bibir mungil Sakura. Naruto mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding tembok, lalu dia menghimpitnya rapat. Rapat sekali. Tak ada celah untuk bisa meloloskan diri. Pria sinting ini benar-benar gila.

"Kenapa kemarin kau bolos sekolah?" Sakura menahan nafas ketika Naruto mendekati wajahnya. "Aku mencari-cari dirimu, tapi tak kutemukan." Jantung Sakura berdetak keras. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya, hal itu membuatnya sulit bernafas dan mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku.." Naruto mengunci sisi wajah Sakura, namun hanya menggunakan satu tangan sebelah kanan. "Bukan 'kah kau senang kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah." Melihat bibir _Peach_ itu bergerak-gerak, sungguh membuat tubuh Naruto panas. "Berhenti menggangguku!" Saat mendapat perlawanan, dengan cepat Naruto mengembalikan Sakura diposisinya yang awal. "Lepaskan aku, brengs- hhmphh!"

Naruto tak mau lagi mendengar makian yang keluar secara beruntun dari bibir mungil itu. Sudah cukup, dan ia ingin melumat daging kenyal itu sekarang.

Sakura ingin melawan, namun tak punya kekuatan hati. Ia ingin mendorong pria tampan itu darinya, dan ingin melepaskan bibir tipis itu darinya. Tapi apa daya, tak sedikit pun tubuhnya mau bergerak untuk melakukan keinginan tersebut. Hatinya terlanjur menginginkan Naruto, perasaannya terlanjur tulus untuk lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin moment indah ini berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

"Eerrr... a-ano.."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Buru-buru ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto dengan tenaga penuh, kemudian mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan setelah berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Shino tertawa kikuk. Wajahnya merah menyeluruh.

"Pencuri sialan!" Kemudian Sakura berlari meninggalkan gudang. Tak terbayang seperti apa warna merah pekat di wajahnya saat ini. Pasti menjalar sampai ke telinga. Naruto sialan! Beruntung dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Nasib naas tak pernah berhenti menimpa Sakura semenjak ia mengenal Naruto Namikaze.

Bibir Naruto melengkung tinggi ke atas, dan terbentuklah seringai lebar di sana. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang, ia lalu meliriknya dengan wajah kembali datar. "Apa yang kau lihat!" Shino gelagapan. Matilah. "Jangan terus berdiri di sana, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Kali ini keberuntungan berpihak pada Shino. Setelah merasakan betapa- sangat manis dan nikmatnya bibir ranum Sakura, iblis jahat di dalam diri Naruto menghilang. Hatinya serasa damai.

"B-baik.." Shino mengangguk dengan tubuh setengah bungkuk. Naruto acuh, lalu melewatinya untuk keluar dari gudang.

"Payah.."

Pemuda berambut keriting gondrong itu menghela nafas begitu usai berlalunya Naruto. "Hhhh.. selamat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi Tenten kembali dibuat berkerut dengan tingkah Sakura. Entah kenapa dengan teman merah mudannya itu, sejak tadi dia terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sulit di mengerti. Wajahnya memerah. Terkadang hanya garis merah samar yang muncul, dan sesekali bersemu pekat. Saat di tanya, dia malah menyipitkan mata sambil menatap tajam padanya. Sakura memang terkadang bisa aneh begitu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tenten bertanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa tahan untuk tak bertanya saat melihat sang teman bukannya makan, namun malah memainkan makanan tersebut dengan garpu. Sejak tadi Sakura terus seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sangat menyebalkan. Respons yang serupa kembali diberikan. Bukan jawaban itu yang Tenten inginkan, namun kepastian yang mutlak. "Hhhh.. terserahlah." Ucapnya jenuh lantaran tak ditanggapi dengan serius.

Saat baru memasuki kantin, ekspresi Naruto berubah dengan cepat kala melihat Sakura. Ia menyeringai sesaat, lalu memacu langkah.

"Ohh.. di sini kau rupanya."

Lagi-lagi Sakura melotot. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat wajah, lalu bersemu pekat begitu mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Shit! Gara-gara mengingat kejadian tadi ia jadi malu begini. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini.

"Pinky bodoh, kau melupakan tugasmu hari ini." Sebelah sudut bibir pria itu terangkat ke atas, namun sangat tipis.

Sakura berdiri. Tak mengatakan apapun, ia langsung lari meninggalkan kantin. Tenten terbengong melihatnya. Naruto hendak tertawa, namun ia tetap menahan diri agar _Image_ nya terjaga. Matanya terlalu tajam untuk melewatkan semu pekat yang menerangi pipi Sakura. Gadis cantik itu semakin terlihat manis dengan wajah _Blushing_ seperti tadi.

"Hey, kau yang bercepol!" Tenten menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kulit wajahnya memucat seketika, dan setetes keringat mengalir disisi wajahnya.

"Y-ya?"

Naruto melirik Tenten. "Jangan biarkan pria lain _mengganggu milikku_.." Gadis tomboy itu tampak bingung. Ia berdecak malas melihatnya. Dia sama anehnya dengan teman merah mudanya itu. "Kau harus mengerti!"

Tenten tersadar begitu mendapat kecaman tajam tersebut. "B-b-bbaiklah.." Jawabnya pasrah, walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa arti dari perintah itu.

"Bagus." Kemudian Naruto berlalu dengan arah berlawanan dari tempat Sakura melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bibir merah itu melumat lembut bibir basah miliknya. Terkadang lidah pria itu terjulur, lalu menyapu permukaan bibirnya, meninggalkan bekas saliva di sana. Ia mengerang tertahan. Ciuman pria itu membawanya hanyut, berhasil membuat pikrannya kosong. Daging lembut nan kenyal itu terasa begitu nyata nikmatnya. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Hangat, manis berpadu asin, namun lebih mendominasi ke rasa tawar. Kenyal, basah dan tipis. Rasanya begitu nikmat._

Siapa yang tahan dengan ciuman selembut itu? Biarpun hanya sebatas mimpi atau pun khayalan semata, mulut tetap tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengerang. Sayang 'kan kalau rasa senikmat ini dilewatkan tanpa erangan lembut?

"Sshh.. hhhh~" Gadis itu menggigit bibir. Rasa nyata ini sangat mengganggunya. "Enghh~" Sial! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Harus diakhiri sekarang!

Sakura membuka mata, lalu bangun dan melempar bantal guling dalam pelukannya ke lantai. "Sial! Sial! Sial!" Ia menjambaki rambut merah mudanya yang tak tertata rapi. Naruto Namikaze tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Bayangan pria silalan telah itu memenuhi seisi kepalanya.

"Pergi dari pikiranku, bodoh!" Gadis itu menelungkupkan badan, sedangkan kepalanya bersembunyi di bawah bantal. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya terbalut oleh _Tank Top Silver_ dan celana _Levi's_ di atas paha di hembus _AC._ Ini sama sekali tidak dingin, malah hangat. Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hati.

Terbukti, cinta memang kejam. Menyiksa diri. Mulai dari raga, hati, jiwa dan perasaan. Cinta memberikan segalanya, dan mengajarkan semuanya. Sakura banyak mendapat pelajaran dari cinta. Perih karena terluka, dan nyaman karena bahagia. Naruto banyak mengajarkan kehidupan baru padanya, sampai membawanya masuk ke dunia _Percintaan,_ dan membuatnya mengerti semua tentang cinta.

Menyukai, mencintai, menyayangi dan cemburu. Keempat perasaan tersebut diawali dari rasa cinta. Semuanya berawal dari cinta.

Sakura mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat. Bayangan si pirang itu tak kunjung lenyap dari pikirannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, abaikan saja, dan nikmati saja dunia mimpi. Nikmati bibir hangat Naruto. Balas lumatan darinya. Kecap permukaan bibirnya. Gigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali lumat keseluruhan bibirnya.

Biarpun semua itu hanya khayalan, namun rasanya seperti nyata. Bibir manis itu terasa nyata di lidah Sakura.

Efek dari ciuman tadi pagi berdampak buruk pada Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang lihat apa?"

Sakura terlonjak. Buru-buru ia menarik kepalanya keluar dari balik pintu, lalu berdiri sambil menghadap pada orang yang barusan memergoki aksinya. Gaara tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura.

Gadis yang lucu.

"Sedang mengintip siapa, hm?"

Gaara ikut melongokan kepala merah batanya ke dalam lokal. Sakura gelagapan, kemudian menarik lengan pria itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok.." Ia tersenyum kikuk. Apa Naruto ada di dalam sana? Kalau ada bisa ketahuan aksinya yang sedang mengintip. Gawat!

"Apa mengintip kelas hobimu?"

Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang tengah gencar mengintip isi kelas sebelum masuk. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja ia terkadang bisa malu bertemu Naruto, terutama saat mengingat perasaannya. Kejadian kemarin adalah alasan utama Sakura kenapa bisa sampai semalu ini.

"Sakura, ayo kita sarapan bersama.."

Gadis itu tersadar kala mendapat ajakan dari Gaara. Berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk- menyetujui ajakan Gaara. Sesekali sarapan bersama pria lain tak jadi masalah, bukan? Toh, Naruto juga belum datang, masih ada kesempatan untuk sarapan bersama Gaara.

"Ide bagus.." Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan suara decak. Di kelas tidak ada, di kantin juga tidak ada. Lalu di mana gadis manis itu sekarang? Bagimana bisa dia melalaikan tugasnya. Payah. Dasar gadis payah. Ia muak. Sejak tadi mengelilingi gedung sekolah mencari Sakura, tapi tak sekali pun batang hidungnya terlihat. Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia bolos? But, itu mustahil.

"Hey, kau pirang!"

Dahi Shion terangkat, lalu cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke asal panggilan tersebut. "Aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Naruto menyerngit bosan. Apa mungkin cuma perasaannya sendiri orang-orang di sekolah ini rada-rada sinting. Asal dipanggil linglung, kalau tidak gemetar ketakutan. Apa-apaan mereka semua. Payah.

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, mahluk berponi rata." Naruto menjawab dengan ketus. Untuk apa bersikap ramah dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka. Tidak ada gunanya, yang ada malah membuat diri sendiri malu. Behitulah prinsipnya sebagai Naruto Namikaze.

Shion tersenyum kaku. Ia baru sadar, ternyata Naruto yang memanggilnya. Astaga! Kemana saja pikirannya hingga tak menyadarinya. "Ya, ada perlu apa?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan dan ramah. Memangnya siapa yang berani berbicara kasar kepada Naruto Namikaze? Tak satu pun ada murid di sekolah ini yang berani.

"Apa kau ada lihat Sakura?" Sedikit menurunkan harga diri, dan Naruto rela melakukanya untuk Sakura.

Shion berfikir sejenak. Mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Sakura. "Umm.. tadi aku sempat melihatnya, tapi kemudian dia pergi bersama Gaara."

"Pergi ke mana!?"

"Kurasa mereka pergi ke taman belaka- ehh!" Seketika Shion cengo. Cepat sekali Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Tak sampai dalam hitungan menit. Aneh sekali dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat menyaksikan sajian panas di depan matanya. Kedua insan di sana tak menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa bersama, tentunya hal itu membuatnya meradang setengah mati. Berani sekali pria bata itu mengganggu _Miliknya._ Cari mati dia.

 **Grephh!**

Sebuah tangan kokoh menarik seragam Gaara dari belakang. Membalik badan itu secara paksa, kemudian langsung melayangkan tinjuan telak ke wajahnya. Naruto langsung menyerang Gaara tanpa aba-aba.

 **BAMM!**

"GAARA!"

Sakura menjerit histeris melihat Gaara terhuyung. Begitu kembali berdiri, bercak darah terlihat mengotori hidung Gaara. Hal itu membuat Sakura panik, namun tak bisa menolong Gaara ketika dia malah bergantian meninju batang hidung Naruto.

 **BAMM!**

Suara pukulan yang sama kerasnya kembali terdengar.

"B-berhenti!"

 **BAMM!**

 **BAMM!**

Leraian Sakura tak mendapat respons. Kedua pemuda itu saling beradu tinju, masing-masing dari mereka terus membalas pukulan dari lawan. Sekalipun telah banjir dengan darah dibagian bibir dan hidung, keduanya tetap tak berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit berjengit kala kapas berlumur alkohol itu menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya. "Sshh.." Ia berdesis. Demi Tuhan, ini perih sekali. Padahal tangan mulus itu melakukannya dengan- sangat lembut, tapi tetap saja terasa perih. Apa seperti ini rasanya setelah dipukuli? Lalu, bagaimana nasib mereka yang sudah puluhan orang ia beri pukulan keras. Bahkan pernah melempar seorang siswa dari lantai dua. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau saja tak ada dahan pohon yang menangkap.

Senyum manis terkembang lebar di bibir mungil gadis itu. "Beres.." Ucapnya bangga, lalu memberesi kotak P3K setelah selesai mengobati lebam-lebam di beberapa bagian wajah Naruto. Ya ampun, kasihan sekali wajah tampan lelaki pirang itu.

"Di mana dia?"

Ino membuka laci, lalu menyimpan kotak P3K ke dalam sana. "Sedang mengobati gebetannya." Naruto memasang wajah tak senang. Tega sekali gadis manis itu. Bukan mengobatinya lebih dulu, tetapi malah mementingkan Gaara dengan alasan dia babak belur. Ia yang duluan memulai perkara yang menjadi alasan utama Sakura kenapa memilih Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja.." Ino menuntun Naruto untuk berbaring. "Lagi-lagi kau di skors." Naruto tak merspons keluhan Ino mengenai skors dari kepala sekolah. "Tapi untunglah kali ini tak selama bulan kemarin." Gadis pirang ponytail itu menarik selimut untuk Naruto. "Katakan padaku bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Setelah itu ia mengecup kening Naruto.

Pria itu sedang tak fokus, sampai membuatnya tak sadar akan perlakuan Ino padanya. Bahkan, keberadaan Sakura di depan pintu juga tak ia ketahui.

Gadis merah muda itu menyaksikan semuanya. Niatnya datang untuk mengobati luka di wajah Naruto, namun sayang ia sudah di dahului. Padahal tadi sudah menyerahkan Gaara kepada Matsuri demi merawat Naruto, tapi sialnya lelaki itu sudah ada yang merawat. Naruto terlihat nyaman dengan pengobatan Ino, itu artinya Naruto tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

Sakura mengurungkan niat mulianya, dan memilih pergi. Toh, ada Ino yang dengan senantiasa merawat Naruto. Seperti sedang merawat kekasihnya. Tentu saja begitu, mana mungkin mereka mesra-mesra bila tidak pacaran. Tak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari keempat Naruto menjalani skors, dan selama itu pula ia tak melihat wajah manis Sakura. Rindu. Tentu saja, mana ada yang tahan dengan kecantikan gadis manis itu. Sehari saja tak bertemu rasanya seperti setahun. Sangat menyiksa batin. Naruto tak tahan dengan siksaan ini, hingga ia nekat datang ke sekolah untuk melihat Sakura. Sayang, ia hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari kejahuan. Tak lebih dari itu.

Di gerbang _KSHS_ , terlihat sosok Sakura muncul bersama teman dekatnya, Tenten. Berniat untuk menghapiri gadis itu, seketika langkah Naruto tertahan kala melihat Gaara tengah mendatangi Sakura.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

Buru-buru Naruto menyembunyikan diri dibalik mobilnya. Begitu Gaara dan Sakura telah berlalu, ia kembali muncul. Tak berniat mengejar Sakura, ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya sambil terus menatap tajam kedua sejoli tersebut. Sakura tega sekali. Tidak datang menjenguknya ke rumah, tapi malah bermesra-mesraan dengan pria yang sudah jelas-jelas dalang kenapa ia di skors.

"Tenten!"

Mendapat panggilan dingin tersebut, membuat Tenten ancap menoleh ke arah samping kiri. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu terkejut melihat Naruto di sana. "Kau!" Responsnya agak shock. Bagaimana tidak shock, baru kemarin di skors, dan hari ini Naruto datang ke sekolah tanpa mengenakan seragam. Belum ada satu minggu, kenapa Naruto sudah masuk sekolah? Dan, kemana seragamnya?

"Ehh! B-bukannya kau di skors?"

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia ingin langsung pada intinya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang hubungan Sakura dengan _Panda_ merah itu!?"

"Eumm.." Tenten menatap ragu pada Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan..

"Cepat katakan!"

"Ehh!" Gadis itu tersadar. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang aku tahu malam ini mereka akan berkencan."

"Di mana!?"

Tenten sontak memundurkan kepala saat Naruto mencondong ke arahnya. "Umm.. kalau tidak salah mereka makan malam di _Cafe Taka."_ Jawabnya agak ragu, mengingat tadi pembicaraan Sakura bersama Gaara tertangkap samar. Tapi ia cukup yakin, mereka janji akan makan malam bersama di _Restoran_ mewah itu.

"Dasar payah!" Tenten menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya. Apa pria itu mengatainya? Naruto melirik malas pada Tenten. "Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan pria lain menyentuh _Milikku._ Dasar bodoh!"

"Hah? Apanya yang milikmu?" Mata Naruto berkilat tajam, seketika membuat tubuh Tenten menegang. "Haahaa.. maaf, aku lalai." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan tawa.

Naruto mendecih. "Hari ini kau selamat, dasar payah." Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Tenten yang tampak memucat karenanya. Bersuyur Naruto tak menghajarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pasangan remaja itu menyusuri pinggiran taman dengan langkah santai. Sesekali mata jade milik sang pria melirik gadis disebelahnya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Gadis ini cantik dan manis, baik hati pula. Rambut merah muda itu salah satu daya pemikatnya. Banyak para pria di sekolah menyukainya, bahkan tak segan ada yang berani menyatakan cinta. Tapi tentunya di tolak secara halus, dengan alasan ingin fokus sekolah timbang pacaran.

Melihat Gaara berhenti, Sakura turut berhenti. "Sakura!" Ia menoleh pada pria itu, lalu menatapnya dengan wajah polos. "Aku.." Mata bulat itu sedikit melebar saat Gaara meraih tangannya. "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku me-"

 **Plakk!**

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto di tengah acaranya bersama Gaara. Yang lebih gilanya, pria itu datang-datang langsung menepis tangan Gaara dari pergelangannya. Sangat mengejutkan. Bagimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal ini. Bukankah dia sedang di skors?

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menarik Sakura dari Gaara. Menjauhkan gadis manis itu dari pria lain. Harus di ingat, tak satu pun ada yang boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sakura selain dirinya. Ia tak terima, karena Sakura _Miliknya._

"Ayo pulang!"

Tarikan Naruto terhenti ketika Sakura menahan diri. "Tidak mau, aku bisa pulang bersama Gaara. Kau pulang saja sendiri." Sungguh bodoh dirinya. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan satu hal. Menolak perintah Naruto sama saja dengan cari mati. Persetan dengan semua itu. Toh, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Ino kemarin.

Tatapan Naruto menajam. "Pulang!" Sakura menggeleng keras. Biarpun dia Naruto Namikaze, Sakura tetap tak akan melunakan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Naruto melotot tak terima saat Gaara dengan berani menarik Sakura darinya.

"Sakura ingin pulang bersamaku, jadi kau pulanglah sendiri." Gaara menjawab dengan enteng, lalu tersenyum simpul ketika mendapat tolehan dari Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan air muka aneh. Sulit di baca.

 **Grephh!**

Sakura terbelalak..

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Menatap jade pucat milkik Gaara dengan mata gelap akan amarah. "Kemarin hidungmu, kali ini lehermu yang akan kupatahkan." Seketika Sakura merinding mendengar peringatan tersebut.

"C-cukup! Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

Naruto melepaskan cekalannnya dari kerah baju Gaara, lalu menarik Sakura dan lekas membawanya pergi sebelum Gaara mencegahnya. Disela mengikuti langkah Naruto, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Menatap pemuda bata di sana dengan sorot bersalah.

 _'Maaf..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyentak tangannya dari pegangan Naruto. Pria itu berhenti, lalu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Sampai di sini saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapnya seketus mungkin, membuat pria itu menyipitkan mata sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Sudah mulai berani ya sekarang.." Pandangan sinis Naruto mengarah pada Sakura. Ia mendekati gadis itu, dan menatapnya dengan kepala menunduk. "Apa kau lupa? Kau _Milikku_ , simpan itu baik-baik di kepalamu." Ucapnya seraya menoyor-noyor kepala merah mudah tersebut.

 **Plakk!**

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. "Hanya di sekolah! Di luar sekolah aku bukan _milikmu_ , aku _milik_ orang lain." Katanya dengan oktaf meninggi. Tak terbayang seperti apa kesalnya Sakura saat ini. Rasanya ingin menjambaki rambut pirang itu. Menampar wajah tampan- menggemaskan itu, dan memukulinya dengan kepalan tinju. Pasti menyenangkan bila ia bisa melakukan itu.

"Heh. _Milik_ _Panda merah_ itu maksudmu." Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Namanya Gaara, ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Biarpun dia punya nama, di mataku dia hanyalah _Panda berambut merah."_

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Lidah tajam itu lagi-lagi membuatnya geram. Mulut lancang! Tak sopan terhadap orang.

Naruto meraih pergelangan Sakura. "Tak peduli apapun alasannya, aku hanya ingin kau jauhi lelaki itu.." _Blue safir_ miliknnya menatap lembut sepasang _Emerald_ jernih dihadapannya. Jemari panjang miliknya meremat pelan pergelangan kurus Sakura.

"Kau bisa bersama Ino, kenapa aku tak bisa bersama Gaara."

Mulut Naruto mengeluarkan suara decak. "Begini caramu membalasku?" Ia membalik badan, hingga sepenuhnya membelakangi Sakura. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku tidak mau melihat kau bersama pria itu lagi." Langkahnya mulai terbuka. "Jika tidak aku membuat dia cidera." Diam-diam ia menyeringai, setelah itu berjalan menjauh.

Rongga Sakura terkatup rapat, sedangkan giginya saling beradu hingga menimbulkan bunyi geletakan. "Biadab!" Makiannya tak mendapat respons. "Seenaknya kau berciuman dengan wanita lain, dan seenaknya pula kau mengaturku!" Lagi-lagi pria itu tak mengindah kekeselannya. Dia terus berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian melenggang dengan langkah tenang.

"Aku membencimu, Naruto Namikaze!"

Sedikit tak nyaman ketika bibir mungil itu mengatakan hal 'biasa' tersebut. Benci katanya? Lalu kenapa dia seperti marah gara-gara Ino menciumnya. Naruto tahu itu. Ia bukan pria bodoh seperti gadis manis itu. Ia pintar. Mengalahkan kepintaran Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura semakin geram dengan sikap cuek Naruto. Pria egois dan kejam seperti dia tak pantas di kasih cinta. Dia lebih patut di benci daripada di cintai.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Tubuh tegap Naruto berbalik dengan cepat. Ia yang awalnya membelakangi Sakura, kini tengah berhadapan dengannya. Barusan dia bilang benci, lalu untuk siapa tatapan itu? Tatapan tajam mengandung _Makna_. Ada cinta di dalam mata seindah batu _Zambrud_ itu. Cinta yang begitu tulus untuk seseorang. Untuk siapa semua itu? Untuk pria lain 'kah? Tak mungkin, karena cuma dirinya seorang yang ada di sini.

Naruto kembali ke tempat Sakura. Begitu tiba telunjuknya menyentuh ujung dagu gadis itu, lalu membawa tatapan _Cinta_ dan _Benci_ itu padanya. Ia ingin melihat paras cantik itu lebih jelas. Ingin memastikan apakah benar gadis itu membencinya.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tak sanggup membalas tatapan seteduh itu. _Blue safir_ yang biasa menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan bengis, untuk kali ini menunjukan sorot lembut. Teduh dan penuh cinta. Tatapan langka itu tertuju padanya. Sengaja ditujukan untuknya.

Bibir merah Naruto terlihat membentuk segaris senyum tipis. "Naruto, aku mencintaimu.." Dan melebar secara perlahan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kemudian badan tingginya membunguk, dan menempelkan bibir mungil milik gadis merah muda itu pada permukaan bibirnya. Lembut dan licin. Rasa yang begitu sempurna.

Sakura makin mendekat pada Naruto. Kedua matanya mulai terkatup, sementara sepasang telapak lembut miliknya berpegang di dada bidang pria itu. Hangat dan kokoh.

Disela melumat daging lembut itu, jemari panjang milik Naruto mengelus lembut wajah mulus Sakura. Saat menyadari Sakura kesulitan mencium bibirnya, Naruto semakin merendahkan punggungnya. Memberi kemudahan pada Sakura untuk menikmati bibirnya. Kepala pirangnya memiring. Ingin merasakan lebih dalam lagi saat bibir _Peach_ milik gadis manis itu mengulum bibirnya.

Sepasang jade pucat menatap hampa pada dua insan dipinggir jalan taman. Mereka terlihat hanyut dalam cumbuan, sampai melupakan tempat dan keadaan. Gaara sakit hati melihatnya, namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk 'balas' mencintainya.

Sudah ada orang yang gadis itu cintai..

Orang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari kokoh itu menahan pergelangan kurus Sakura dengan pegangan lembut. Empunya menoleh, si pelaku lantas tersenyum genit. "Mau langsung pergi begitu saja?" Pertanyaannya membuat gadis manis itu terheran. Ia berdecak malas. Otak lemotnya masih setia menemani rupanya.

Seketika Sakura _Blushing_ begitu Naruto menariknya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di badan mobil. Pria itu mengungkungnya, dan mendekatkan wajah sambil menyeringai. Namun tipis. Demi Tuhan, apapun yang Naruto lakukan ia selalu sesak nafas. Jantungnya berdebar keras, serta wajahnya memanas. Tindakan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

Naruto membasahi permukaan bibirnya menggunakan lidah. "Jangan nakal-nakal di sekolah, atau aku akan menghukummu." Ia mengelus poni pink milik Sakura. "Jaga mata dan hatimu. Kau mengerti itu, sayang." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Percaya atau tidak, saat ini wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas. Pasti merahnya tak terbendung.

"Gadis pintar.." Kini Naruto tersenyum.

Punggung Sakura terdesak. Ia tak bisa mundur, bahkan ketika Naruto mendekati bibirnya. Pria itu telah menguncinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya memejamkan mata yang bisa Sakura lakukan.

Daging kenyal itu menyapa bibir Sakura. Rasa hangat dan nikmat kembali ia rasakan. Bibir Naruto bagaikan _Narkotika_ bagi Sakura. Gadis itu telah rercandu berat oleh bibir merah itu. Sekali mencoba, maka sulit untuk berhenti. Contohnya seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menyadari dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tahan berjinjit demi menikmati bibir Naruto.

Mereka melakukannya dibalik mobil yang terletak beberapa meter dari gerbang _KSHS._

Mata Naruto menyipit. Sial! Ini nikmat sekali. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan ciuman ini. Bagaikan tak berujung, rasanya ingin terus memagut bibir mungil itu. Kelembutannya membuat hati Naruto luluh. Ia menginginkan Sakura seutuhnya, tapi tidak saat ini. Ada kalanya masa itu tiba. Untuk saat ini ia harus bisa bersabar. Tidak lama, hanya sesaat.

Saat merasa tak tahan dengan ciuman ini, Sakura semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya terhadap baju Naruto. Mata lentiknya terkatup dengan suka rela, pertanda telah terbuai dengan pagutan yang Naruto berikan. Tak hanya itu, ia turut pula memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menambah kesan nyata yang terecap jelas. Sakura tidak ingin moment ini berhenti dengan cepat. Ia ingin ini terus berlangsung tanpa batas waktu. Namun sayang, waktu tak berpihak padanya. Beberapa menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Inilah detik terakhir Sakura merasakan bibir Naruto, sebelum kemudian ia mendorong pelan dada bidangnya untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"C-cukup, aku h-harus p-pergi sekarang.." Sakura mengelap bibir basahnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Begitu menengadah, senyum tipis andalan Naruto menyapa wajah merahnya. Seketika ia salah tingkah saat iris biru itu menatapnya lama.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya.." Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau diambil oleh orang lain." Ia mengecup jidat lebar itu, dan kembali tersenyum pada sang gadis.

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian Sakura tersadar. Buru-buru ia melepaskan kungkungan Naruto darinya. "Aku pergi dulu.." Ia lekas berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Saat hendak melangkah, sesuatu langsung berkecamuk dalam kelapanya. Badan dan fikirannya tidak mau pergi sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Dahi Naruto berkerut saat melihat Sakura berhenti sambil memunggunginya. Baru hendak menegur, detik itu juga niatnya ter'urung. Kini giliran Naruto yang terdiam, hingga tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Hal inilah yang ia suka dari Sakura. Sifat _Tsundere_ nya yang terkadang membuat gemas, namun berani bertindak nekat pada akhirnya.

Perlahan Sakura mulai berjalan. Berhenti berlari setelah berada jauh dari Naruto. Ia melewati gerbang _KSHS_ dengan wajah merah padam. Tadi itu rasanya seperti mimpi. Mencium pipi Naruto serasa bagaikan ada di alam mimpi. Ia malu sekali mengingat tindakannya barusan. Bersyukur Naruto menyukai tindakannya tadi. Kalau memang suka, maka tidak ada salahnya bila nanti ia akan sering-sering memberi kecupan cinta di pipi Naruto. Sakura terkikik geli membayangkan hal tersebut.

Yahh.. cinta memang gila, namun juga indah secara bersamaan..

* * *

 _ **^^OWARI^^**_


End file.
